


A Running Graceling Is Not a Good Graceling

by planetundersiege



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Graceling - Freeform, Heterochromia, King Leck, Monsea, Running, The seven kingdoms, mismatched eyes, powers, small child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A graced girl from Monsea meets her fate.





	A Running Graceling Is Not a Good Graceling

She had been five.

A farmer's daughter in Monsea, happily helping her family with the chores.

She had a dog, a really cute one. Her dad had brought him home as a puppy before she had even learned how to walk.

She loved her family, she loved her mommy, she loved her daddy, her sisters and brothers.

A perfect and happy life would have awaited her.

If her eyes hadn't changed that one day, that miserable day that changed her life forever, they rest of it would be filled with misery, only misery, and fear. Thanks to her now being property, to king Leck of all the kings. She had woken up happily, her dad would have taken her and her big brother into the town market. She would have helped her dad to sell some of their wheat, because it was a warm summer day. If they sold enough, her dad usually bought some treats for her. The day off from actual work was also nice, and she could play with her siblings and dog all day long. She could run around and play, oh how she loved to run. She was the best runner in the entirety of the village, it was almost unnatural the other children said, but it was fun.

A perfect day for this common girl of the Seven Kingdoms.

As she had put on her simple dress and then walked down the old stairs of their wooden cottage, and up to her mother, who currently made oatmeal, she gave her a smile.

But instead of her mother's usual smile and greetings, she dropped everything she held, and let out a loud scream while a tear already began to form under one of her hazel brown eyes, and the girl hadn't known why.

"Mom, what's wrong?", the five year old had asked, confused over why she was turning pale.

The only answer was her raising one of her fingers, shaking severely, along with a whisper, she was barely able to hear it.

But what she heard, devastated her.

"Your eyes... You're a graceling".

She shook her head, thought it just must be some sort of joke, because no,

She couldn't be one of them, she just couldn't. Everyone knew what the kingdoms did to children like her. They got forced away from their safe homes, becoming property. And if they weren't good enough, and had ridiculous graces, well, some got sent home, but the graceling in Monsea on the other hand... They never got seen again, king Leck said that if a graceling, property, had a bad grace, then they weren't worth keeping around. Better to get rid of them.

Not knowing what to do, she immediately ran up to a pot, trying to see her reflection in it.

And her mom had been right.

Her usual hazel brown eyes were gone forever, replaced with one dark pink, like some of the summer flowers, and the other a dark blue with a tint of purple, an indigo sort of tone. These were not natural colored eyes, even if both of them would have been of the same color.

The joy got stripped away from her that very moment, because she no longer had a future of her own.

She would just be a tool for Monsea, to do everything the king ordered her too.

And if her grace wasn't good enough, execution would be the end for this girl.

 

She had tried to hide, two months that had worked, but now she was here, in the palace of king Leck. She was a slave, and the goal was simple. Find out her grace. If it was a good one, like fighting, survival or mind reading, she could stay, and become a useful part of the kingdom.

If not, executed.

And it was right. The way the king had said it, he was right.

Bad gracelings should die, it all made sense. Everyone should think that way, everyone should believe king Leck. He was the most honorable king ever to exist.

He had NOT said all those things himself, she knew it.

And she followed him.

Children with graced eyes shouldn't hide from him, this was the best for everyone.

 

Only three days later, her grace was found.

She was the fastest runner anyone had seen. She could run forever without being tired, in a speed that was faster than the most trained horse that soldiers rode into battle. Faster than an arrow that just left it's comfortable resting place with the bowstring.

It was a bad grace.

She knew it.

He said that she wanted...

No he didn't say anything.

But somehow, she knew she wanted to be executed, because that was the only good thing to do.

 


End file.
